Brave Heart
Brave Heart (心の勇気 Kokoro no Yūki) is the Japanese opening of Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is performed by YU+KI. Characters |-|Version One = *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Blader DJ *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Yuki Mizusawa *Pluto *Masamune Kadoya *Toby *Zeo Abyss *Da Shan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Johannes *Ryuga |-|Version Two = *Legendary Bladers **Gingka Hagane **Kyoya Tategami **Yuki Mizusawa **King **Ryuga **Chris **Aguma **Dynamis (Good and Evil Egos) **Tithi *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Team GanGan Galaxy **Masamune Kadoya **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Pluto *Johannes *Hikaru Hasama *Nemesis (Black Sun Form and True Form) *Rago Beyblades |-|Version One = *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's Evolves) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's Evolved) |-|Version Two = *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Blitz Striker 100RSF (Masamune's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *L-Drago Destructor F:S (Ryuga's) Video Lyrics Gallery |-|Version One = Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart01.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart02.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart03.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart04.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart05.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart06.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart07.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart08.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart09.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart10.jpg 300668_142353132520700_100002380430063_241410_7302333_n.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart11.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart12.jpg Beyblade4Dopening1-01.jpg Beyblade4Dopening1-02.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart13.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart14.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart15.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart16.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 1 - Brave Heart17.jpg |-|Version Two = Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png|Ending Scene Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Big Bang Pegais comming 4 ya.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Big Bang Shadow.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Evils again.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka in Space.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka launches Big Bang.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingkas eyes.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Hikaru, Benkei and Madoka Jump.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 King launches Variares.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Kyoya launches Fang Leone.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Masamunne, Tubussa and Yu Launches Ready.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Nemis' eyes.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta on the mountain side.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The two sides of Dunamis.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 The Villens.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Titi.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Yuki launches Anubis.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka and his Legend Auroa.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Changed Scene I.JPG Beyblade4D Opening 2 Changed Scene II.JPG Trivia *The Version Two differs from Version One for five things. **This intro is the shortest, being just only 1 minute long. **Most minor characters are removed from the intro, including Ryo Hagane, Wang Hu Zhong, Team Excalibur, Toby, and Zeo. **The Pegasus logo shown is not the current one, that current one being Big Bang Pegasis. **This intro focuses on the Legend Bladers rather than everyone else. **Tithi is featured in the intro, despite not being officially revealed at the time of his debut. References Category:Music Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Music